


This Is Halloween

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [35]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Baking, Candy, Contests, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Last story for Linktober!, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Minish - Freeform, Monster Extract, Picori - Freeform, Wow!, costume contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Thirty-One: Halloween"Happy Hallows Eve!"





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> This is the last story!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Happy Hallows Eve, guys!”

“What exactly do we do for Hallows Eve, again?”

“Seriously, Hyrule? It’s mostly just partying and hanging out.”

“Don’t blame him Blue! He doesn’t celebrate it!”

It was a blessed occasion, for the group would be celebrating Hallows Eve in Four’s Hyrule. Four was ecstatic, besides from the fact that he was back in his world, he got to show the others what Hallows Eve was.

The moment he spotted Hyrule Town in the distance, he grabbed his Four Sword and split, much to the alarm of the others. It took Vio only a moment to explain about how it was Hallows Eve for the group to realise that there _wasn’t _any monsters around.

Now, they were in the middle of the Hallows Eve Festival.

The townspeople of Hyrule Town were all dressed up. Some of the younger child dressed us as either the Hero of Light or the Hero of the Four Swords—much to Red’s joy. The moment he spotted a child in a costume of him, he pointed it out to Blue—who was grumbling about something.

The group of Links, having not been prepared for Hallows Eve, didn’t have many costumes. Red, Blue, and Green dyed their hair their namesake—and somehow managed to convince Vio to do the same. Wild was wearing what looked like a wrestler’s costume, though he swore it did something cool when the sun set. Wind, distraught about having no costume, borrowed one of Wild’s masks—he currently pounced around the centre wearing the Korok Mask. Sky found one of the shops in Hyrule Town that was only there for Hallows Eve—he bought a Cucco Mask, purely because it was amusing to see how the others reacted to the cute, innocent bird.

“Is dressing up necessary?” Legend eyed one of the active children, who was wearing a homemade pink Bokoblin costume.

“No,” Vio assured, “but, it is a tradition. Most adults don’t dress up, it’s mostly for the children—and those who want to dress up.”

“So… you can be anything?” Warriors checked. “Not just monsters?”

“Yeah.” Green nodded. “I mean, _we’re _not monsters.”

Red nodded.

“Yeah, no thanks.” Legend crossed his arms. “I’d rather not parade around in a costume.”

Before Green could speak, a voice behind him caught their attention, “Oh! Hey, guys!”

Turning around, the group was met with a person wearing small round ears on her head. She had drawn on whiskers and wore a completely grey outfit. Princess Zelda of Hyrule, aka Dot, was dressed as a mouse.

“Zelda!” Red smiled.

The four ignored a squawk of “That’s _Zelda?!”_

“What did you do to your hair?” Dot wondered.

Vio sighed, “It wasn’t voluntary, I guarantee you that.”

“Well, maybe not for Vio.” Red thought. “But the rest of us did!”

“Are you a mouse?” Blue crossed his arms.

“Yup! I’m Dot the mouse!” She smiled before spotting the group behind them. “Oh? Who are they?”

“They’re who we’ve been travelling with.” Green explained. And thus, the introductions begun again. “…and Sky and Wind are currently somewhere in town.”

Dot nodded. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Turning to the four, she reached out and grabbed Green’s and Blue’s sleeves. “Come on! It’s almost night! If we want to see the Carving Contest, we need to be quick! It’s already started!”

“Ack! Let go of my sleeve!”

Red chimed, “The Carving Contest! Oh, I can’t wait!”

“What’s the Carving Contest?” Time couldn’t help but wonder.

Vio explained, “It’s where we get to see who carved the best design in the spirit of Hallows Eve.”

“There’s also the Costume Contest,” Red listed.

“The Baking Competition.” Dot added, Blue grabbed his sleeve back.

“The Horror Story Contest…”

“No, I think they closed that one this year.”

“What? Aw… that’s sad.”

“Then, at midnight,” Green finished, “There’s the Lantern Celebration. It’s when we light lanterns and send them into the skies in order for the lost spirits trapped for the year to be set free.”

“That’s a lot of contests,” Hyrule mentioned. “And does the lantern thing actually work?”

Dot and Green shrugged. “It’s more of a tradition by now.”

“Once the sun sets,” Red chimed, “then the contests start!”

Time mused, “I think it’s fine if everyone goes and has fun for the night. It _is _Hallows Eve, after all.”

“Just don’t eat the keystones in the breads,” Vio warned. “You will break a tooth.”

“I think Wild learnt his lesson from last time,” Twilight assured. “Or, at least, I hope he did.”

“Oh! And you get candy if you dress up!” Red quickly added.

“Candy, eh?” Hyrule nudged Wild.

“At least _I _will, you haven’t dressed up.”

“Oh. Right…”

“Let’s meet back here when you see the moon rise above the tree line,” Green suggested, “that’s when we start to make lanterns!”

The group agreed with this plan before going their separate ways, disappearing into the crowd of Hyrule Town.

* * *

The Carving Contest was always one of the most anticipated contests on Hallows Eve. Many carvers from near and far all joined the contest, each having hours to carve their designs. Each work of art was a masterpiece in its own right.

There were four categories in the Carving Contest: most adorable, most terrifying, most funny, and most weird.

As Dot and Red waited in the crowd, the other three counterparts gone off somewhere else, they could only watch in amazement at the carvings.

“I think that one is adorable!” Red pointed out Contestant #5, with a small, cute smiling face carving.

“What about #7?” Dot wondered, gesturing to the large-eyed face.

“Hmmm…. yeah, but #5’s cuter!”

A figure stood behind them. “What’re you talking about?”

Red and Dot glanced behind to see a large Cucco Mask. Red jumped and scuttled back. “C—Cucco!”

Sky laughed, removing his mask. “No, it’s just me!”

Red let out a sigh of relief and tried to calm his racing heart. Dot laughed in the background, “Nice one! Come on, Red, Cucco’s aren’t _that _terrifying!”

“I mean…”

Dot laughed again before turning to Sky. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Neither do I,” Sky assured, “they call me Sky.”

“I’m officially Zelda, but you can call me Dot.” Dot explained. “Everyone else does.”

“Well…” Red started.

“Hush, you.”

“What’s going on?” Sky gestured to the contestants on the stage.

“It’s a Carving Contest!” Red explained. “We get to watch master carvers carve their designs _right in front _of us! In live time! Then, the judges vote for their favourite carvings for the categories—and the audience gets to pitch in a vote as well!”

Sky looked at the contestants. He paused at #12. “Is that supposed to be a… monster?”

The two turned to where he gestured. “Hmm…? Oh! Yeah, probably a Ghini…. They must be going for the scary category.”

“Which can be boring sometimes,” Dot shrugged. “I would’ve gone for most funny.”

“You just like to laugh!”

Dot chuckled. “Maybe so!”

“How long do they have to carve?” Sky wondered.

“Until the Lantern Celebration.” Dot explained. “Until midnight.”

“That seems like a long time.”

“Not really. Carving takes a long time.” Red shrugged. “This is the only contest that starts before the night falls because it take so long.”

“Huh.”

“But once the night falls, it gets cooler! They light up the stage and turn their carvings into lanterns! Jack-o-Lanterns!”

“Like what we did at Time and Malon’s.”

Red nodded. “Exactly like that! Come on, let’s watch them carve!”

* * *

Green spotted Hyrule standing in front of the library. “Hey! Whatcha doing?”

“Oh?” Hyrule turned to him. “Hey, Green. I’m just standing here… I don’t really know what to do—there’s so much to do!”

“Cool. Hey, if you see any of the others, can you tell them I’m visiting Librari?”

“Librari?” Hyrule echoed. “Isn’t that the Minish you tried to visit earlier?”

Green nodded. “Yeah. Gentari wanted me to give him something from the Minish Woods for Hallows Eve.”

“What are you giving him?”

Green pulled out two _very _small seeds. “Here. These are Jabber Nuts—Festari has a bunch of them, and Gentari suggested that I pass one to Librari so that he can make a note of it or something… I really don’t know.”

“Sounds cool.”

Green pocketed the seeds. “Hey, why don’t you come with? I can show you how the Minish celebrate Hallows Eve then!”

Hyrule brightened. “Really? I get to see the Minish?”

“If you want.”

“Sure, I’ll go!”

Green smiled. “Sweet! You’ll need to eat one of these nuts though, or you won’t be able to understand the Picori language.”

Hyrule looked down at the small nut Green had in his hand. “Uh… it’s a little small.”

“Well, you eat it when you’re smaller,” Green explained. “There’s a portal around here if you want to shrink, or you could turn into a fairy—your choice.”

“I think I’ll turn into a fairy.” Hyrule shrugged.

Green nodded. “Alright, I’ll show you the portal.”

The two walked around the building until Green spotted a jar under a tree. “Here, you can transform now.”

Just as Hyrule said, “_Fairy_.” Green lifted the jar and shrunk down.

Hyrule floated to the ground as Green brushed dust off his tunic. He held out the nut, which was now much bigger. “In okok.” _Here._

Reaching out a hand, though his green glow obstructed the view, Hyrule grabbed the nut. He ate it, nearly choking from the bitterness.

“Forgot to warn you,” Green realised. “It’s pretty bitter.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the heads up.”

Green laughed in a joyful manner, “Come on! I can introduce you to the Library Minish!”

* * *

The library didn’t change much from when Hyrule last visited it.

But this time he didn’t get caught in a bottle.

Green showed him where the Library Minish lived, using the spines on the books as ladders. “We’re almost there!” Green assured.

The two stopped when Green spotted a Minish reading a book. He seemed to struggle with lifting the page. “Come on… _Lift up! _I need to know what happens to Percy!”

Hyrule and Green headed over to the Minish. “Uh?” Hyrule called, startling the Minish. “Do you need help?”

The Minish jumped. “Who said that?” His eyes landed on Hyrule. “A fairy? I didn’t know the library had fairies!”

“Hey, Jotari.” Green greeted.

“Link?” Jotari stuttered. “It’s been so long! Happy Hallows Eve!”

“Happy Hallows Eve! Is Librari here?”

Jotari nodded. “Yup! Elder Librari is in his book right now.”

“That’s good!” Green nodded. “I’m showing my friend around currently—and running a delivery for Gentari.”

Hyrule waved, stunned silent.

“Elder Librari will be happy to see you again!” Jotari assured. “He loves sharing his stories!”

Green nodded. “I know. We should probably let you get back to your book…”

“Bye!”

Hyrule and Green continued to where Librari lived. Jotari continued with flipping the page of the book. “Who was that?”

“That was Jotari.” Green explained as he hopped across the books. “He’s a student under Librari. He’s a Library Minish.”

“I noticed. I was so surprised that I could hardly speak!”

Green nodded. “Yeah! I was surprised as well! Now… here we are!”

Opening the door, Green peeked his head through. “Uh, Librari? You in here?”

Hyrule followed him inside the book, amazed at the inside. “Wow…”

Librari, an elder Minish, turned to them. “Ah! Link and a… fairy?”

“This is really neat!” Hyrule mentioned. “You live in a _book?”_

Librari nodded. “Yes, I do. What better way to write than surrounded by words?”

“I have a delivery from Gentari.” Green reached into his pocket and pulled out the Jabber Nut. “Here.”

Taking the Jabber Nut, Librari mused. “Perfect. Exactly what I needed for Hallows Eve!”

“What are you going to do with it, anyway?” Green wondered.

Librari placed the nut on his desk. “I am going to chronical about the nut—then, I am going to grow my own so that I have extras should the time need.”

“Cool. What are you doing for Hallows Eve?”

Turning back to his book, Librari spoke, “I am writing down the first Hallows Eve I can remember… all those years ago.”

Green explained, “Librari is writing out his life story.”

Hyrule chimed, “That’s neat! Must be a lot of volumes.”

“Indeed, it is, my good fairy!” Librari picked up his quill. “You can come and read it anytime you like.”

“Oh… I can’t read.”

“Hyrule’s not from around.” Green explained before Librari could faint from the notion of someone not being able to read. “His written word is much different.”

“I imagine that the language of the Great Fairies are different…” Librari mused.

“Oh!” Hyrule interjected. “I’m not a Great Fairy! Besides, they speak Hylian.”

“Ah, you’re a regular sized fairy, aren’t you?”

“I’m? Not a fairy? This is a spell. I’m Hylian.”

“Ah!” Librari brightened. “Another Hylian visitor! How joyful! If you want to enjoy our Hallows Eve with the Minish, I suggest you head out!”

Green whispered to Hyrule, “That’s Librari speak for ‘leave me alone, I’m writing’.”

“Alright.” Hyrule nodded. “We should head out, anyway!”

Green waved. “See you later!”

“Farewell.”

* * *

“I don’t understand these ways of fashion. Why would you dress up as the monsters that kill you?”

“Because it’s fun!”

“Yeah, not everyone is a bummer like you.”

“I’m not a bummer! Dressing up as a monster is _not _appealing.”

“For you, maybe.”

“You’re not a monster either, Blue.”

“No one asked for your input, Wind.”

“Hey. No bullying.”

“How is that bullying?”

Warriors sighed, “If I have to explain it to you, then you will not learn.”

The three of them, Blue, Wind, and Warriors, stood by the edge of the stage. The sun had fully set, so the festival was in full swing. Different people walked onto the stage, each wearing a different costume. Wind was ecstatic to see the costumes.

“Whatever.” Blue crossed his arms. “Why are you here?”

“Why are _you _here?” Warriors shot back. “I’d never take you for the costume type.”

Blue merely gestured to his hair.

“Alright, guys, cut it out!” Wind sighed. Warriors froze before turning to the stage. “We’re here to have fun! Let’s enjoy these costumes! Who do you think is going to win!”

“I vote for the rainbow Lizalfos,” Blue grumbled.

Warriors cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Not the life-size Moblin?”

Before Blue could retort, Wind squealed, “Look! Someone’s dressing up as Four!”

Much to be true, there was a contestant wearing a Four costume.

Blue blinked.

“They got the placement of our colours wrong.”

“What?” Warriors glanced down at him.

“It’s blue, green, violet, red. They have green, blue, red, and violet.” Blue explained. “It’s wrong.”

“That’s nitpicking!”

“Not really?” Blue furrowed his brow. “If you’re going to dress up as someone, _at least _get it right.”

Someone off to Blue’s left scoffed, “Like you can argue. Really? Going as the Blue Hero? You got the colour on the wrong side anyway. And his hair isn’t blue.”

Blue turned to the person who spoke—a man wearing a green cloak—enraged. “_Excuse me? _I do _not _have this wrong! And what is wrong with the Blue Hero?”

Wind and Warriors glanced at each other before stepping forward, the steam could practically be seen from Blue.

“Isn’t he the emotional one?” the woman next to the man wondered. “I heard he’s always getting into fights.”

“I am _not.”_

Warriors stepped forward. “Alright, everyone, calm down. No need to fight.”

“I am _not _always getting into fights.” Blue growled, one sentence away from fighting with the man.

Wind mused, “Well… from what we’ve heard.”

Blue glowered at him.

“Blue, calm down,” Warriors tried again, “we can just leave.”

“They _insulted _me,” Blue hissed. “How can I let it go.”

“You know _this _is why you’re the emotional one.”

Blue crossed his arms. “I’m _not. _Red is. Cries over everything.”

“Yeah? And you argue with everything.”

“I do _not.”_

Wind spoke up, “Uh, Blue, you are right now.”

Blue merely scowled and looked away.

The man cocked an eyebrow. “Wow, childish, is he not?”

“_That’s it.” _Blue reached for his sword but Wind stopped him.

“Blue, come on!”

“If this guy thinks he can insult me, then we have to duel.”

The man cocked an eyebrow. “I merely critiqued your costume.”

“My ‘costume’,” Blue grabbed his arm back from Wind and glared, “is my hair.”

Suddenly a loud sigh erupted from the right, “I knew it.”

The Heroes, the woman, and the man turned to Vio, who stood unimpressed.

“My ‘Blue’s about to do something dumb’ bells were ringing,” Vio explained.

“You don’t have those.”

“You don’t know that. If I didn’t, then why am I here?”

Wind mentioned, “Blue was kinda loud…”

The woman spoke up, “I have no idea what is going on anymore.”

“Yeah, I would like to know that as well,” Vio crossed his arms. “Warriors, what happened?”

Warriors cocked an eyebrow, “We were just watching the costume contest when someone dressed as Four. Blue critiqued it, and this man critiqued his outfit—saying he has the location of the colour wrong.”

“Let me guess, Blue got defensive.” Vio sighed.

“I did _not.”_

Wind added, “He was about to fight the man.”

“I was _not.”_

The man muttered, “Kid wouldn’t have won anyway.”

Vio ignored him. “I’m not paid enough for this… Blue, just calm down.”

“I am calm.”

Vio didn’t believe him.

“I don’t understand why you got so defensive,” the woman admitted. “Chuck was merely commenting on your choice of costume.”

“My ‘choice of costume’,” Blue growled, “was Blue from Triforce Heroes _not _the Blue Hero. It’s not a costume if you are that person.”

Realisation clicked in the man. “Oh. Oh goddess.”

Warriors hissed, “He chose the wrong person to insult about his costume.”

Vio sighed.

* * *

In all retrospect, Twilight should’ve realised that Wild wouldn’t learn from the past.

And so, here he was, entering a baking competition.

While glowing as a skeleton.

Turned out that his costume _did _do something.

It glowed.

“Is he _seriously _entering a baking competition?” Legend remarked from the side. “Has he even baked before?”

“He’s made a fruitcake,” Time mentioned. “That was pretty good.”

“Yeah, but be honest, who _actually _likes fruitcake?”

“I don’t think he gets a choice in what to make,” Twilight admitted. “There’s set dishes. I think they’re making a cake now…”

“Is a fruitcake a cake?”

“You’re asking the wrong people.”

Legend mused, “Doesn’t it have to be Hallows Eve themed?”

“Yeah?”

“Wild doesn’t know anything about Hallows Eve.”

“Oh. I’m sure he’ll figure something out.”

* * *

“What is a Monster Cake, Contestant #9?” one of the judges asked.

Wild answered, “It’s a cake, but made with a special ingredient.”

“And this is an ingredient you brought with you?” the other judge asked.

The third judge spoke up, “Well, they were allowed to bring one extra ingredient.”

“Very well. What is this ingredient?”

“Monster Extract.”

The judges paused. The audience waited.

As they looked down at the horned purple cake, they could only guess what _exactly _was in the Monster Extract.

Suffice to say, it was _very _Hallows Eve.

* * *

“If he poisons the judges, who’s taking the blame?”

“He’s not going to poison the judges, Legend.”

“I think it would fall on me.”

“Wow, the old man taking one for the team.” Legend remarked. “Besides, what is even _in _Monster Extract? Monster guts?”

Twilight mused, “He did tell me he got it from Kilton… so possibly.”

“If he puts that in our food I’m going to riot.”

“You’ll starve.”

“Do you really believe I can’t feed myself? I’ve been on more adventures than you two, _combined.”_

“It’s not like he has 43 Monster Extracts, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Time assured. “Now, let’s see the outcome for the first challenge.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Contestant #4, you didn’t prove to have a _Spooktacular _dish, and had to be eliminated…” the host sadly said. “Congratulations to the rest of you, you move onto the next round! This time… pies!”

* * *

“He’s going to poison the judges.”

“Have some faith, will you?”

* * *

Unknown to everyone, Wild had stacked up on Monster Extracts the last time they were in his Hyrule. He bought 84 Monster Extracts after exchanging 96 Lizalfos Talons.

He was ready.

* * *

“Candy! Anyone wearing a costume can get candy!”

Sky, Red, and Dot turned away from the Carving Contest as a vender yelled.

“Oh! Candy!” Dot smiled, grabbing Red’s sleeve. “Let’s grab some!”

She pulled him over to the vender, Sky followed behind—his Cucco Mask back on.

“Ah! Princess!” the vender greeted. “I see you’ve dressed up for Hallows Eve! Would you like some candy?”

“Yes, please!”

The vender held out a bowl. “Choose five pieces! You too, Link!”

As Red and Dot grabbed their fistfuls of candy, the vender spotted Sky. “Ah! What about you, young man? Do you fancy some candy?”

Sky peered into the bowl. “What kind of candy?”

“All the good ones!”

Debating for a moment, Sky reached in and pulled out his pieces. “Thank you.”

“No problem, my good sir! I am just celebrating Hallows Eve!”

The three turned back to the Costume Contest.

“Happy Hallows Eve!”

* * *

Hyrule and Green walked around the small Minish Town. All the Minish were dressed up as well, each in their own costumes. Hallows Eve decorations littered the streets, adding to the scare and flare of Hallows Eve.

“Wow!” Hyrule chimed. “This is so… amazing! Everything is so small!”

Green nodded. “Cool, right? The Minish have a fully working society under ours.”

As they walked—though, Hyrule was flying—they earned looks of awe from the Minish. It’s not everyday that a fairy accompanied a Minish-sized Hylian.

They passed a small little magic shop. “Ah! Link! Happy Hallows Eve!” the shopkeeper greeted. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Hyrule,” Green explained. “I’m showing him around.”

“Ah, the Hero meets a fairy—what a story so old…”

“I’m not a fairy,” Hyrule said, “I only look like a fairy because of a spell.”

The shopkeeper didn’t believe him. “I know of your spell, but you’re a fairy without it. I can sense your magic, boy.”

“He’s an ex-Minish Mage,” Green quickly explained. “They do magic.”

The shopkeeper nodded. “Ah, Link, before I forget… Ezlo wanted me to give you something. A Hallows Eve present.”

“Ezlo?”

The shopkeeper answered him by passing him a small box. “Here. He said you’d have use for it.”

Opening the lid, he saw a broken keystone. Both parts were in the box, but not touching.

“He said that if you are ever in a dire need of assistance, just to connect the keystone. He will appear.” The shopkeeper explained. “It took him a while to find it.”

“Years?”

“Yeah, years.”

Green pocketed the keystone. “Well, thank you! The next time you see him, tell him I say thanks!”

“Sure, can do, Mr. Hero!” the shopkeeper smiled. “Now, you go off an enjoy Hallows Eve! I hear they have bobbing for apples down centre.”

Green turned to Hyrule. “Wanna see some tiny apples?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

* * *

Once the moon rose above the tree top, the people of Hyrule Town grew excited. It would only be an hour until the Lantern Celebration. At this time, the contests ended as people went to buy and create their lanterns.

The group of nine Links, plus the one Zelda, met by the front of town.

Unsurprising to all, Hyrule and Green were last. Hyrule was still a fairy when they arrived, so he had to transform back, much to the confusion of Dot.

Wild carried his baking trophy. His monstrous meals simply blew away the judges with their taste, foreign cuisine, and purpleness. It was a close call between him and Contestant #2—who only lost because of a design failure.

Wild didn’t need to design his food, they all came purple.

Red, Dot, and Sky had their arms full of candy. Once Wind saw that, he went off to gather his candy. Warriors followed him to make sure he didn’t get lost.

Once they arrived back, the group got started.

Since the four of Four, and Dot, knew about the lanterns, they instructed everyone on how to make one. Some of them turned out great—Sky, Time, Dot, and Vio—some of them turned out… okay—Green, Red, Twilight, and Warriors—and some had nothing to be desired—Blue, Legend, Hyrule, Wild, and Wind.

Blue wasn’t pleased by this.

“I have been making lanterns _forever., _he grumbled, “How, by the name of _Hylia, _am I sucking now!”

“Technically,” Vio corrected, “you’ve only been doing this for three years. _We’ve _been doing this since forever.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Blue muttered. “I should still know how.”

“But you do know how!” Red added. “You just can’t seem to perfect the art!”

As Hyrule looked down at his mess, he realised, “This is witchcraft.”

“No, it isn’t.” Legend, Time, Warriors, and Vio assured.

A large ring interrupted anything someone else was going to say.

“The bell!” Dot smiled. “It’s time!”

The group quickly got up and carried their lanterns to the centre of the town. One by one, they took a torch and lit the candle inside of the lanterns.

The crowd watched as the paper was carried up into the skies, just a little glimmer of light among the starry sky. The moon watched over the crowd as a mother.

Red quickly pulled Green, Vio, Blue, and Dot into a hug. He then reached out and pulled some of the other Links into a hug. Hyrule pulled Legend, who grumbled from the motion. Wind pulled Warriors into the hug, as Time, Twilight, Wild, and Sky joined.

The group looked up at the sky, at the disappearing lights, and were filled with a feeling of comfort.

Of safety.

“Happy Hallows Eve!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
